


Admire

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Secret Relationship, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 02:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Vicley Drabble I came up with out of the blue





	Admire

**Author's Note:**

> My babies I Love vicley so much

"I want to kiss you but I won't"Lucas whispers in Vic’s ear looking up and down appreciating her good looks they were at work it would be unprofessional 

"You're so cute trying to resist me Chief”  
Vic had told him

She gazed lovingly at her secret beau 

“Hughes we need to be professional with each other”Lucas reverted back to using  
her last name

Lucas was keen on keeping things classy and appropriate 

“Yes sir”Vic saluted him playfully 

“Taking my words literally now”Lucas raised a brow at his girlfriend 

“I can be appropriate and professional”Vic winked 

“I swear what I am going to do with you Hughes?”Lucas asked her shaking his head 

“Deal with me”Vic quirked 

“This reminds me of our little meeting during the peer reviews”Lucas recalled 

“I yelled at you and you almost wanted to get rid of me”Vic smirked 

“You had guts Hughes”Lucas stayed 

“You loved that about me”Vic points out 

“I sure did and I still admire that about you”Lucas replied 

“Full of compliments today”Vic smiles 

“Coming from the bottom of my heart with nothing but sincerity”Lucas says

“Chief I can assure you I’m in perfectly good hands”Vic said suggestively 

“As long as those hands belong to me”Lucas jokes


End file.
